Untold Secrets
by randomness247
Summary: Basically, my theory on how Cedric Diggory became Edward Cullen. Can be read as a side story to "Hidden Memories", but can also be read on its own. No flames


**Author's Note: Yeah, I was taking a break from writing my other story, and decided to write a little side story for it. You don't need to read it in order to understand this one though. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Harry Potter  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cedric's POV<strong>

A flash of green light hit me, and I fell backwards. Then there was blackness.

It could have been minutes or hours, but I couldn't tell. All I knew was darkness. Then it felt like I was standing. It was impossible to tell where I was. I heard a faint roaring noise. It sounded like it was getting closer. I still couldn't see what was going on. The roaring was getting louder. I didn't know anything that made a noise like that.

"Get out of the way!" someone shouted. That forced my eyes open, and I saw a carriage-like vehicle heading straight in my direction. I quickly jumped out of the way, so that it would not hit me. "Young people these days," the man on the vehicle muttered. There were many people staring at me oddly. I looked at what I was wearing. It shocked me. One moment, I'm wearing my clothes from the Tri-wizard Tournament, and the next thing I know, I'm wearing this stupid outfit.

I took in my surroundings. It did not look like I was even in my own time, let alone in England. I saw a few newspapers lying around. Picking one up, I looked for the year. 1918, it said. _I must have traveled back in time, _I thought. "I'm stuck in this muggle town, I lost my wand and have no idea where this silly outfit came from," I said to myself. I started walking, not really focusing on my surroundings.

I thought back to what happened during the third task. I was with Harry, and we both grabbed the cup, then we were transported to a graveyard. There was a flash of green light, and then I wasn't sure what happened after that. It felt like I had gone unconscious. I kind of remember telling Harry to bring my body back to my family. Realization came.

That flash of green light was a curse, and not just any curse, it was the Killing Curse. But it didn't feel like I was dead. This was not the afterlife, I was sure about that. It was a bustling town, with loads of people. Maybe I was dreaming. I pinched myself. "Oww," I said under my breath. Okay, so this was definitely not a dream. What was this then?

"I get hit by the Killing Curse, just before I'm about to win the Tri-Wizard Tournament with Harry, and I end up here? How in the world did I get here? What am I supposed to do here?" I muttered. Was this another chance to live? It seemed like it. But how do I make a living for myself if I don't have any money or my wand?

I thought back to my time. It hasn't been very long, but I still missed it. I missed my mother and father and everyone else. Especially Cho. I loved her, and it broke my heart that I would never see her again. I remembered the last time I saw her, before I went into the task.

"_Be careful in that maze, alright Cedric?" she had said to me. She was worried, I could tell. She had come to see me before the task begun, and had brought her best friend with her. I hated when Cho worried about me. I was able to take care of myself. If it weren't for Cho's best friend, she would be much more stressed._

"_Don't worry Cho, I'll be fine," I told her. To ease her worry, I kissed her on the cheek. "Alright then, good luck!" she said, rushing out into the stands as the task was about to begin. Her friend smiled at me. "Don't fret, I'll keep her from worrying too much," she said as she exited the tent._

I had to get my mind off those thoughts right now. For now, I needed to find a place to stay. Perhaps I could find a job so I could earn enough for a place to stay. Living like a muggle was hard; I hated the summer holidays before I turned seventeen. I still remember how to do work by hand, so those skills could come in handy.

Because I wasn't looking where I was going, I bumped into a woman holding a few bags. She dropped them and all the contents went sprawling everywhere. "I'm sorry madam," I mumbled. I felt really bad for her. Giving her a hand, I gathered what I could and put whatever items that weren't damaged back into her bag. I hated not having my wand; I could've easily repaired everything that was damaged without her looking.

"That's quite alright dear," she said. Her accent was American, so I must be in America. Her reaction was not what I expected. I would've thought that she would be mad that I caused her to drop them. I guess muggles weren't as bad as wizards thought they were. I remember all the things my classmates said about muggles. They believed that muggles were no better than animals, incapable of thought and emotion. They were cruel and hated us as much as we hated them. Of course, it was mostly Slytherins who said that. The woman in front of me didn't seem like that.

I got to my feet, and she did the same. She brushed the dirt off her dress and looked at me. "You seem to be upset about something. Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked. I was surprised. Why would she offer help to a complete stranger? Especially if that stranger had knocked bags out of her hands.

Anyway, I couldn't tell her what happened with me. "No, I don't think you can," I said quietly. Muggles aren't supposed to know about wizards in general, so how would they react to a wizard from the future? "Well, why don't I take you home?" she asked.

The memories of home came back to me. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep, hoping that all this was a strange dream. Of course, this was no dream, so I couldn't go back. Home was far away from me, and I didn't know what to do. So that's what I told her. "My home is far away, and I can't go back." It was as close to the truth as I could say to her.

"Isn't there a place you can stay?" she asked me. I wanted to say yes, but really, I didn't have any place to go. I could try to find a place, but without any muggle money, the chances of that happening were slim to none. "No, there isn't," I replied. Maybe she could tell me where I could find work and a place to stay. "You poor thing," she said. She seemed to think for a moment. "Why don't you stay with my husband and me?"

That was unexpected. This woman had known me for only a few minutes and she was already offering her help and letting me stay with her? She doesn't even know my name, nor do I know hers. She was a strange muggle indeed.

"I couldn't intrude," I said, stammering a little because of my surprise. "Nonsense, we have more than enough room to accommodate you." She seemed too nice to refuse, so I reluctantly agreed. She smiled and began to lead the way. We wandered down dusty roads and dark alleys.

She turned to me while we walked. "What is your name anyway?" she asked. I had to think quickly. For some reason, I didn't want her to know my real name, so I needed to make something up. "Er," I said, looking everywhere. There was a nearby sign with the name "Edward" on it. I didn't particularly like the name, but it was the only name I saw.

"My name is Edward," I said. She looked really surprised when I said this. "Really?" she asked. On the inside, I panicked. Could she see through my facade? But then she said, "My husband's name is Edward as well. Edward Masen." I calmed down. So my cover was not blown. "My name is Elizabeth Masen," she said.

I wondered where she was leading me. What if this was all a trap? A part of me wanted to escape, just in case it was. The other part of me said to trust her. She didn't seem like the type to fool others with lies. Before I could think about it for much longer, she turned and a house appeared. Actually, it was more of a mansion.

It had several floors to it, and it was looked fancier than any of the houses that I had seen on the walk here. Wow, she was rich. Entering the house, I examined my surroundings. There were a few pictures of Elizabeth and a man I assumed was her husband. She had gone into the kitchen, so I followed her.

I passed a few maids who gave me strange looks as I passed. Entering the kitchen, I saw Elizabeth put a few items into the cupboards, throwing away the ones that were no good. She turned to me. "Would you like anything to eat?" she asked. I was about to refuse, but at that moment, my stomach growled. She chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

She prepared a plate of food and placed it on the table. I sat down and started eating. The food was wonderful. "Do you like it?" she asked. "It was an old family recipe," she said. "It tastes amazing Mrs. Mason," I said. "Call me Elizabeth," she said.

I finished eating as Elizabeth called a maid into the kitchen. "Could you show Edward to one of the guest rooms?" she asked her. "Certainly, madam," the woman said. She turned to me. "Follow me," she said. She led me up the stairs to what I think was the last floor of the mansion. It was a long hallway with doors on each side. Going into the first door on the right, I found myself in a large bedroom.

There was a large bed in the center of the room, beside a tiny dresser, and a small wardrobe. "Wow," I said, amazed. I turned to her. She was grinning. "Would you like me to ask Mrs. Mason to bring you some clothes?" the maid asked. "Yes, that would be lovely," I said. She exited the room and headed downstairs.

I lay on the bed, relishing in its softness. The beds in the Hufflepuff dormitories were nothing compared to this. _Hogwarts should really get mattresses like this,_ I thought randomly. _I wish everyone could see me now._ My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Come in," I called. The maid had come back, holding some articles of clothing.

"Mrs. Mason said you could have these clothes. Her husband didn't want them anymore, so she gave them to you to wear," she explained. She placed them on the bed beside me. "Don't hesitate to mention it if they are too big for you. If you need anything, there is a bell on the bedside table," she instructed. "Thank you very much," I said. She did a small curtsy and left the room. "Breakfast begins at 7:00 am, sharp," she mentioned as she left.

I changed into the pajamas she had brought me and got into bed. I had hoped this would all be a strange dream, and that I would wake up on my lumpy mattress in the Hufflepuff dormitory. Everything that had happened came to my mind, just before I fell asleep. My dreams were uneasy. There were flashes of green light, images of Cho, and of her best friend, whose name I couldn't recall...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? I plan on keeping it a one-shot, but I might continue it, depending on if you want me to.<strong>


End file.
